Forced
by December'sRose
Summary: It was time for a direct approach. Kurt/Finn one-shot.


Title: Forced

Rated T

Summary: It was time for a direct approach. Kurt/Finn one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: This is my first completed Glee one-shot. I may post a few more later but for now I hope everyone reading enjoys this bit of Kurt/Finn flangst. I feel compelled to warn, however, that my attempt at writing Glee may not be the best as I'm still relatively new to the fandom. If you have any words of advice for me, please let me know in a review! I adore constructive criticism and reviews.

* * *

Kurt made sure the kiss was soft and chaste…not pleading.

To be fair, he didn't know what he was doing. Kurt had never kissed anyone all his life. Mr. Cellophane wasn't sure if he should have even bothered at all. When Finn didn't pull away immediately, Kurt counted this as a good sign.

Finn didn't respond to the kiss at all but Kurt urged himself to keep their lips pressed together. The abandoned locker room seemed like a daydream's memory. Ever since Puck announced to Glee that Quinn was knocked up and Bert & Ernie weren't _just_ roommates, Kurt's feelings turned into a bipolar mess: He felt pathetic, for he knew it was pointless to pine after someone who would never love him back. The idea of Finn as a father warmed his heart. He felt disgusted, for he knew what Finn did to Rachel was despicable.

He asked his captain to wait with him until all the football players left after practice. Finn tried to protest, claiming that he had to make sure Quinn got home but Kurt ended up persuading him with a plea in his eyes. They waited until Coach tossed the keys to Finn and turned off the back lights of the locker room.

It was time for a direct approach.

Kurt hadn't even allotted time for Finn to speak. Before Finn could even ask what was up, Kurt acted upon impulse. Finally after several, endless minutes Kurt pulled back. He waited for Finn to say something – _anything_- but another second or two passed between them.

Finn looked down at Kurt. He could tell the smaller teen was terrified and currently failing at keeping his face indecipherable. Finn picked his words carefully.

"We can't happen."  
Kurt expected as much.

"I'm going to start a family with Quinn. I'm going to be a Dad."

Kurt nodded, and averted his gaze to the floor. "I know."

"Then why…?"

"I wanted my first kiss to be with you."

Finn said nothing and time became irrelevant. Kurt swallowed the dry lump wedged in his throat.

"I'm sorry-"

Kurt's apology was cut short as Finn captured his lips in another kiss. This time, Finn responded with a slight vigor and a little more heat. Kurt nearly moaned as Finn's tongue invaded his mouth and the kiss continued.

Just as quickly as it was initiated, it broke.

Kurt looked up at his captain, flushed and slightly breathless, waiting for an explanation. Their eyes met; brown touching brown.

"I hope I made your first a little memorable." Finn said.

Kurt's hopeful expression quickly melted into disappointment when Finn turned away. "I know you pictured this differently. I'm just not the right one for you," Finn said slowly. Then, he sighed. "I've got to go. Quinn invited me to dinner and I don't want to make her family wait."

"Oh." Was all Kurt could say. What else was he supposed to say?

Wordlessly, Finn guided his teammate out of the locker room. He didn't even say goodbye when he left Kurt alone on the field.

Kurt felt like crying but understood. He watched Finn's form retreat to the parking lot and knew that the older boy was right. Kurt absently touched his mouth where Finn's kiss still lingered, took a deep breath and blinked away stray tear drops.

He knew time would heal his heartbreak, and he would eventually look back on this night proud. Though embarrassed earlier, Kurt had no regrets.

Kurt took out his cell phone as he walked to his car, feeling a bit relieved.  
"Hey, Mercedes?" He greeted, getting into his car after dialing a number. "You won't believe what happened tonight…"

-Fin-

A/N: So, thus ends my take on Finn/Kurt closure. I tried to keep the characters IC as much as possible but with new fandoms, that's usually hard to master in the first try. Please let me know if Kurt or Finn are OOC at all. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for reading!

"Never let go of the one you truly love."

-December'sRose


End file.
